


burgundy stained glass

by ArtificialDreamer



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other, what did i do in a past life that got me here at 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialDreamer/pseuds/ArtificialDreamer
Summary: there are five rules in l’manburg.ranboo broke four.lowercase intentional because i switched it for another fic and i’m lazy
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	burgundy stained glass

**Author's Note:**

> they gave me 5000 characters to write an authors note  
> lmfao
> 
> anyways, *sigh* an a/n is an a/n, even if it’s only... idk a lot long.
> 
> as always, should ranboo become uncomfortable with fanfiction or fan works, this, along with any other stories by me will be taken down, and copied into a minecraft book and quill, which, after that, will be deleted.
> 
> i will miss that world that i’ll forget about.
> 
> thank you for reading my comma-addiction and error riddled story.

there are five rules that were made when l'manburg was regained.   
five, just five, rules that tubbo made during his rein.  
they were rules made for the safety of all,  
they were made to keep the peace.  
_but peace never lasts long._

**number one: we will never shoot first**

really, ranboo should have expected it.  
foreseen it really.  
he had broken four of the five rules  
four out of five  
a lot.   
he had broken a lot of rules because there were only five and he had broken four.  
four! _  
__if violence is the only language we all speak  
__then peace was never an option_

**number two: no armor is to be worn in l’manburg**

expectations are heaped on shoulders  
like armor but unlike armor  
expectations only pain those who carry them  
and ranboo wears plenty  
_perfection - perception  
__idea - ideals  
__no one and no thing is perfect  
__unless no one has any armor on them  
_but when you will take it off  
the bullets will hit your skin  
and it will hurt

**number three: no killing pets**

this  
this was a rule  
that ranboo would never break  
a rule that wouldn't be broken  
ranboo would never sink to that level  
that horror  
that death  
_if people are not perfect  
__then how are we expected to follow the rules_

**number four: no explosives or withers**

it wasn't his fault  
not really  
not this time  
not when he didn't choose this  
this hell called government  
this hell-land called a country  
a country that had seen more death  
than world war one  
it wasn't his fault that a nuke blew up  
the ground that people lived on  
_beauty is mistakes and scars  
__not covered up, but exposed  
_laid harsh and bare to the world  
whether it will accept you or not  
it will smile at your courage

**number five: be loyal**

be loyal  
how was ranboo supposed to   
be loyal  
when he had two people  
screaming at him inside his head  
how was he supposed to   
be loyal  
when he had already   
be-trayed   
them?

~~there were five rules made in l'manburg~~

~~and ranboo already broke four~~

~~it wasn't his fault~~

~~but four is four~~

**Author's Note:**

> hi  
> r u okay  
> do u need a hug
> 
> *debates changing name to baymax so i can give out hugs to strangers legally*  
> _in the name of tadashi_
> 
> i should leave  
> i probably am making you cry more by referencing that...


End file.
